


Sally's Secret

by Clickett51



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Other, Rape and abuse are implied, You have been warned nonthless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clickett51/pseuds/Clickett51
Summary: Lightning wants to know why Sally is always so sad around a certain time of the year, especially since everyone in Radiator Springs knows except him! Will Sally be willing to reveal her broken past to Lightning? Why did she really run away from LA?  LightningxSally fluff. Warning: There are abuse and implied rape but nothing too graphic, I will give due warning if I change this. Also posted on FF.net





	Sally's Secret

**Hello lovely readers! As you can see from the intro this is a story about Sally's past which is something that has always interested me when it comes to the Cars movies. As you might have also noticed from the summary there is some Lightning and Sally fluff but let me make myself clear: this story is not centered and the two of them as a couple, it is about Sally's life before that. so for those of you who may be reading this hoping for lots of fluff I'm gonna have to disappoint you. Please read this story nonetheless because it is still pretty good if I do say so myself(; and please, please review cause it really does make my day! Now enough of my bantering, enjoy!**

 

Doc watched proudly as Lightning rounded the final curve of Willy’s Butte before stopping next to him, causing a small cloud of dust to kick into the air around their tires.

“Good job, kid, let’s call it quits for the night,” Doc said glancing at the brilliantly colored sky and the sinking sun nestled into it.

“Sounds good, Doc,” Lightning replied dully.

Doc studied Lightning carefully, the boy looked downcast. “What’s wrong, Rookie?” Doc asked gruffly though concernedly, there was no denying that he loved Lightning like his own son, everyone in Radiator Springs knew it. Lightning felt the same way- he had grown up in a broken home and Doc was like the father-figure he never had.

Lightning broke out of his stupor, “Huh? Oh um, nothing, Doc,”

Doc’s expression softened, “You know you can tell me anything, Lightning?” Lightning looked up, Doc only used his actual name when he was really angry or serious. Well, sort of his actual name anyway.

“Are you nervous for your next race? Doc questioned.

“No!” the younger car defended.

“Are you feeling well?”

“I’m fine, Doc!”

Doc hesitated before asking, “Have you and Sally been fighting?”

Lightning stiffened but stayed silent.

“Lightning?” Doc asked noticing his sudden hesitancy.

There was a moment of silence before Lightning replied, “No, not really but it’s about Sal, for some reason, she always gets really sad around this time of year and when I ask her she always avoids my question,” (A/N: It’s early December just so you guys know.)

Doc stayed silent, he knew why she was like this.

“Do you know why?” Lightning asked seeing Doc’s expression.

Doc sighed heavily, “Yeah, I do,”

“Why?” Lightning asked hopefully.

Doc looked sadly into Lightning’s eyes, “I’m sorry kid but I can’t tell you, it’s Sally’s business when she’s ready she’ll tell you,”

It was Lightnings turn to sigh, “Okay, I understand, Doc, thanks anyway,”

“I’m really sorry, Rookie”

“It’s fine, we should probably start heading back to the town now,” Lightning said before revving his engine. The two cars drove in silence until they reached town where they stopped.

“Are you eating at Flo’s tonight?” Doc asked Lightning.

Lightning nodded, “Yeah, I’m just gonna check on Sally first,”

“See you there, Rookie,”

“See ya Doc,” Lightning drove to the garage he and Sally had next to the motel. Inside he found Sally wrapped in a blanket on the couch watching a movie.

“Hey, Sal,” Lightning greeted halfheartedly.

“Oh, hey, Lightning,” Sally said, trying to hide her sadness, she hated making Lightning like this.

“How are you doing, babe?” Lightning asked. “I’m okay,” Sally said. “I’m gonna go to Flo’s for some food, would you like to come?” Lightning asked knowing well what her answer would be.

Sally smiled tiredly, “No thanks, Stickers, could you bring me something back, though?”

“Sure thing, Sally. See you in a bit, I’ve got my cell with me if you need anything,” Lightning left the house disappointedly and drove to the cafe.

“Hey, bud! What’s wrong?” Mater asked as he noticed Lightning’s downcast expression.

“Oh it’s nothing Mater, I just wish I knew why Sally was acting so strange,” Mater’s eyes widened, he knew what was wrong.

“Oh, so I guess you know why she’s so sad too then?” Lightning asked glumly.

“Well, yeah sorta…,” Mater said hesitantly, not wishing to make his friend feel even worse. “It’s fine, I’m sure she’ll tell me at some point,” Lightning replied.

“Tell you what, Lightning?” Flo questioned as she drove up to take the boys’ orders.

“Miss Sally won’t tell Lightnin’ why she’s so sad,” Mater informed Flo.

“Oh, I see, well I’m sure she’ll tell you at some point, hon,” Flo assured Lightning.

“She’s been through a lot, man. Sally is one tough cookie,” Ramone added from a couple tables over. By the end of the meal Lightning only felt worse. Everyone in the town had attempted to console Lightning and he appreciated their care and efforts but the more he listened, the worse he felt about not knowing seeing as everyone else clearly knew. Shortly after finishing his meal Lightning made his way home, laden with a hamburger, fries and Flo’s finest oil. When he got home Lightning found Sally in the same spot he’d left her. He sat down on the couch next to his wife and handed her the food.

“Thanks, Stickers,” Sally said gratefully before turning down the TV and digging into the food. Lightning watched sadly. Eventually, Sally noticed Lightning, “What’s up babe?”

“Sal I love you more than anything else in the world, I want to know what happened, I want to know what makes you so sad. I want to understand so I can help you,” Lightning pleaded earnestly. Sally looked at Lightning’s desperate face and knew she couldn't keep this from him anymore.

 


End file.
